Hear Me Say
by nayaelisesarfati
Summary: AU: All she'd ever hoped for was a recording contract to change her life. Instead, she was given an offer to change someone else's.
1. Prologue

**All my love and gratitude to Abbey (IThinkIJustGleedMyself) for beta'ing this chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He was a father at 18. Finn Hudson didn't exactly picture himself as a dad carrying his two-month old daughter on one arm and a duffel bag on the other. Sure he was already at the legal age to start a family but he still had dreams; however that had to be put on hold because he knocked up his girlfriend on Prom night. _Great_. No, he shouldn't be thinking this way; he told himself. It had been a constant internal battle for him ever since his now ex-girlfriend, Laurel delivered the news that he was going to be a father. With his mother now starting anew in Brooklyn after deciding to accept a job offer she got from a hospital there, Finn had no one to confide in with the immediate shock but his best friend, Kurt.

Their friendship wasn't the typical bromance. Finn had gone from being one of Kurt's tormentors to being his steadfast protector. While the queer went from wishing the quarterback would someday hit his head on the doorframe to hoping that one day he would achieve his greatest aspirations in life. Either way, Finn was grateful to have someone like Kurt as his best bud, his brother from another mother, especially now that he had no family left in town.

As if his 'brother' had some kind of ESP, Finn's phone rang while he sat and waited at a bench, cradling his child while idly waiting for their transportation to arrive.

"This is Finn." He answered, his baby squirming in his arms. "And yes Kurt, Ava is all good."

He heard the heavy sigh of relief on the other line. When his daughter was born, Kurt was the more frantic one than both him and Laurel. In fact, he had invited himself to every post-natal check-up Ava had as of late. Finn wouldn't have it any other way, though. He was thankful for all the help he could have with raising Ava.

"_I'm just making sure. You and I both know that she's all yours now so her well-being technically depends entirely on you." _Kurt reminded him._ "Laurel made that clear when-_"

"Yeah yeah. When she went to my house right after graduation saying she couldn't be a mother at 18 blah blah blah blah blah." Finn said nonchalantly. To be honest he was completely disappointed, maybe a little pissed too, at Ava's mother. He had been nothing short of supportive and caring and just about anything else that Laurel needed him to be while she carried his child for nine long months. He understood how hard it must be for her during those times. She was trying to get into MIT so she did everything she could to keep her GPA at a flawless record while being pregnant in high school. Laurel showed no signs of regret nor despise towards him and the turn of events. They had also been more appreciative of each other and their relationship, even more so when they finally met their baby in person. Born Ava Christine Hudson, she was the gift Finn never knew he'd welcome so soon in his life. Then he found himself in complete awe and adoration at the living being he helped create. Even Laurel told him that Ava was a pure Hudson, except for the little blonde curls she seemed to quickly grow during the first month. In that hospital room he saw his family, the kind that his dreams would promise him a little further into his future. Athe month came by and the seniors bid their last goodbyes to their alma mater, Laurel successfully managed to get a scholarship at the university she wanted while Finn was offered a football scholarship at Columbia. Never in a million years did expect something like that to be handed to someone like him. Finn honestly thought that he and Laurel would discuss how they would raise their child when they're states away from each other. Unfortunately, she had other plans; plans that did not include him nor Ava, at all.

"_Finn, she had bigger dreams than this town. You know that._" Kurt calmly told him.

"And I don't? What did she expect me to do, huh Kurt? Give up my life and be contented being a single father?" Finn began to raise his voice, which in turn caused the tiny bundle to squirm even more. He then whispered, as if Ava could listen and understand everything he said, "Look.. I never said I regret having Ava at this point in my life. Anyone knows how much I love her; _you_ know I'd do anything for her. It's just that..."

"_That you wished you had someone beside you and do the same thing you did to her during those nine months. That you too, just like her, had dreams you have yet to fulfill."_ He cut his best friend off. Sometimes, Finn kind of wondered if he really was that transparent that Kurt could almost read right through him. "_I know that. You've said those to me a million times now. But you have to lean on the bright side here. You still have your scholarship, you have Ava... Finn, you're practically onto a decent life here if you stop dwelling on the past._"

Finn pursed his lips as Kurt spoke. Perhaps his best friend did have a point.

"But what if she suddenly decides to walk back into our lives and take my daughter away from me? I mean, wouldn't that be unfair?"

"_You don't have to think of that for now. You'll cross that bridge when you get there._" Kurt advised. "_For now, you and Ava have to get on that train, meet with Carole once you set foot in New York, and well... The rest you have to figure out for yourself. It's your life to live Finn, not mine._"

He knew the last part was meant to lighten the conversation, but somehow it heightened his anxiety a bit more. Just then, the shrill honk of the train arriving at the station finally woke sleeping Ava up. Her little face scrunched while her mouth opened as she burst into a crying fit. "Hey Kurt, I gotta go." He bid. "Train's here and Ava's already awake. I'll text you once we get to New York." Finn told him while he started gathering his and Ava's bags. "Oh and thank you. For everything." Kurt said his farewell on the other end of the line before Finn dropped the call. He tried to calm Ava down by singing a simple tune which, thankfully, lulled her once again to sleep. Finn looked at his daughter nestled on his arms and softly whispered, "This is it, angel. It's officially just you and Daddy." He really didn't want to cry at a public place, but the gentle smile that curved on Ava's lips made his eyes a little misty. "Well, of course there's Grandma too but, you get my point right?" Giving her a kiss on the forehead, Finn braced himself for what the future had laid on them in the big city. Ava would be his only girl, and he'd do everything he could for them to have a good life together; even if it took him playing as both her mom and dad.

...

She had been impatiently tapping her fingers on the armrest of a wooden bench for about forty-five minutes now. Rachel Berry wasn't quite the one who would want to wait for anything. Then again, it was her fault she had been waiting at the train station. Her adoptive parents, Hiram and Leroy, had been adamant to let her stay at home for quite a few more minutes but she was nothing but persistent. The car ride to the Union Station in Washington lasted for only about ten minutes, hence her very early arrival.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this alone? You know your Papa and I would be more than willing to accompany you." Hiram asked her on the way to the train station, though he had an inkling of what his daughter would answer.

"Dads, I've told you. I can do this on my own." Rachel reassured them with a gentle smile. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to live with strangers starting tonight. I'm gonna be with Mom and Blaine. They're as much as my family as you both are." She had never told her fathers yet, and perhaps she never would after today, but Shelby and Blaine needed her now more than ever. Her birth mother and her half-brother had been going through tough times lately and she wouldn't forgive herself for not being by their side and helping them at any way she possibly could. That was mainly the reason why she had asked Hiram and Leroy's permission to let her live with them in New York; her acceptance letter to the Tisch School at NYU was just the brighter side of it.

"Alright. But in case you or Shelby or Blaine needs us there, we'll be on the next flight to JFK." Her Papa reminded her. Although, he was still half-minded about letting his daughter go solo, let alone on a train ride that'll last more than the usual hour-and-thirty flight. And with that the Berry spouses bid their farewell to their very own princess.

The sudden honk signaling the arrival of her train made Rachel jump on her seat, despite her senses still being on full alert. She gathered her bags, fixed her outfit, and prepared her ticket for inspection as the door finally opened in front of her. A stout, old man welcomed Rachel into one of the train and asked for her ticket, which she immediately presented to him before getting inside and searching for an empty seat. In the few minutes she walked along the aisle, she noticed the number of different people busy with their own lives. Rachel was known to crave attention, even of any kind. Her rainbow-colored pea coat and the matching pillbox hat proved that even further.

Just then, her phone rang, the caller ID flashing her mother's name.

"Mom?" She answered in a concerned tone.

"_Hey, sweetie_." Shelby greeted back, though her voice wasn't that merry at all. This only furthered Rachel's concerns.

"I'm on my way now. Is something wrong? How's Blaine?" From what her mother had told her during their last conversation, Blaine wasn't holding up well. At all.

As if her daughter already had an idea on her intentions of calling her, Shelby simply sighed on the other end of the line. "_Rachel, you know he's trying_."

"He's not, mom. We both know he's not." She was trying her best to keep her voice low, but the picture of her brother in her mind it just... it pushed her off the edge sometimes.

"_Hey, is that Rachel you're talking to_?" Rachel heard Blaine from her phone's speaker, the words slurring from his mouth. "_Give me, I wanna talk to her_!"

She then heard a few rustles; Shelby must've passed the phone to the boy. Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. He's so going to receive a long-winded lecture from her as soon as she arrives.

"_Rachie baby! How's my sister doing_!?" Blaine chirped, yet there was still a hint of inebriation in his voice.

"Don't 'Rachie baby' me!" Rachel hissed. "You know I'm older than you-"

"_Yeah, by three minutes_," her brother cut off. She groaned slightly before continuing, "What are you doing? You and I both know how much drinking will affect your voice, Blaine!" They had gone into that discussion for several times already, and yet he hadn't learned nor heard nothing from what she had said. "Do you even realize how much is at stake with you trying to throw your future away? You're going to Juilliard! Does that even matter to you anymore?"

"_Oh Juilliard Schmulliard. I bet they'll find another person who's just like me_." He retorted. Rachel wanted to believe that Blaine didn't mean a single word he said, that he wasn't hell bent on destroying his future just like he was now. He was the only other person she could identify herself with. Now it looked like even that was slipping away.

"You're not thinking straight, Blaine. Just- just go to sleep tonight, okay? I'll see you in the morning and then we'll talk." She muttered softly to him, not wanting to argue with her brother any more.

"_A lullaby, Rachie_?" Blaine cooed, knowing she wouldn't resist him, even if he was drunk as fuck.

If it would put his brother to a peaceful slumber, and her and Shelby to a peaceful mind, then who was she to say no? With a deep breath, Rachel started humming and then singing the song over the phone.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older, too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around_

_In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even through to you want to_

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_Just never grow up_

She heard Blaine snoring from the other end which signaled her to drop the call. Rachel sent a quick text to Shelby telling her she need not pick her up at the station and instead take care of her brother, who she expected would be experiencing a massive hangover the next day. Looking out the window, she felt so exhausted despite only having a conversation with Blaine. His drama was nothing short of causing her to worry, even if they're miles away from each other. Filled with the hopes of finally seeing Blaine and Shelby again, Rachel drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Without even realizing it, her lullaby worked its magic as well on the little girl crying behind her; causing the father to breathe a sigh of relief. After the first fifteen minutes into their trip, Ava started the worst tantrum Finn had ever seen. He had tried everything to calm her down, but failed to no avail. Unbeknownst to the girl in front of her, she had been the answer to his prayers. Anyone would probably think he would be exaggerating but that girl's voice did more than just sing a lullaby for his daughter. Her song drew these images inside Finn's head, as if every line was a foretelling of the life bound for him and Ava. Finn had to admit, the future scared him. But the way the stranger's voice sang every word with so much heart and meaning; it gave him so much hope that it was more than enough to wash his fears away. Would it be creepy to say that he desperately wanted to see the face behind the talent? He imagined her to be this beautiful angel, just like her voice. Finn promised himself he would thank the stranger who had successfully put his daughter to sleep after hours and hours of failed attempts, not to mention changed his life in a way; as soon as he wakes up from his own rest.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? This story has been on the works for quite a few months now and I'm really hoping and wishing and praying I'd get to finish it. Fingers crossed! I have a few more chapters already written so stay tuned! Reviews are love and inspiration, my angels. ^.^**


	2. One

**Six Years Later**

She had been sitting at the long, black leather couch in the lobby for about forty-five minutes now. Rachel grasped the demo CD in her hands so tightly it might break into two. Drizzle Berries Inc. was considered as the most promising record label for the past two years. It was where anyone who had a passion for music was welcomed; it was where Rachel saw a bright future for her career. Sure, being a recording artist might not be as glorious as being the lead in a Broadway musical. But after everything that she had been through, especially with Blaine, her tunnel-vision perspective towards life somewhat changed into a more carefree, flexible one. Life's too short; and as long as she got to do something she's passionate about - which, in her belief, was making a mark in the world through her voice - she'd be all good.

"Miss Rachel Berry? The board is ready to see you now." The middle-aged secretary called before directing her to the glass-paneled conference room. As soon as she saw the work attire of the people she would be faced with, Rachel suddenly felt so little, and she wasn't taking about her height. Her mustard yellow pencil skirt, navy blue blouse, and penny loafers weren't even close to the professional look the executives were sporting with their clean-cut hair and crisp black suits. For some reason, she immediately frowned when she saw the unoccupied seat at the head of the table. The one man - or woman - she needed to impress the most with her vocal chops was absent. _Great_.

_Just nail this one, Rachel. With or without the boss, you have to do your best. This is your moment; take it._

With one last note of optimism, Rachel let the secretary usher her into her seat at the table; the men in black currently all eyes on her. "Good morning everyone," she cheerily greeted with her thousand-watt smile. "My name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm-"

"Miss Berry, we have no time for long and formal introductions. We want to know why you deserve a contract with our label. We want to know what you can bring to this table." A man in a wheelchair shot at her. She was quite surprised at his pointed behavior despite the obvious unfortunate disability, yet she immediately shook it off. No one's going to rain on her parade. No one.

Rachel was about to present her answer when the door soundly swung open. A tall – like _really_ tall - man entered as he was speaking thru his phone. "I'm sorry Kurt but I still have a lot of things to do here in the office. Tell Ava I'll make it up to her come Saturday, I promise." She kept her eyes on him as he sat at the only unoccupied chair at the boardroom. For a CEO, he certainly did look a lot younger than she expected.

He spun his chair around so he could have some privacy with his conversation. Rachel heard a few sighs of relief amongst the board members while their boss busied himself on his phone call. She was clueless as to why they seemed to tense up at his entrance. Surely, if he had made such great success with the record label; he couldn't be that harsh to his colleagues, could he?

Once again her attention turned back on him as she heard him take a deep breath, one that's of regret, "Yes, I really do mean that; Saturday and I'm all hers. I gotta go... Bye." And with that he spun back around to face the rest, his eyes instantly going down on the pile of documents in front of him. "Do I have to guess what this meeting is for or is someone going to tell me?" He flatly said, his attention still fixated on the papers.

Rachel had a feeling that no one would speak any time sooner due to their frantic nerves, so she took that initiative and began, "Good day, Sir." She shakily greeted before clearing her throat to a more confident tone. "I'm Rachel Berry and I am here to express my interest in signing a contract with your label... as a recording artist."

She saw him stop his current actions as soon as the last of her words left her mouth. Rachel wasn't one that could be easily intimidated by anyone, not even the President of America. Well maybe Barbra but she was the only exception. However, at that very moment, she was so close to adding the CEO of Drizzle Berries to that very short list. She watched him drop his luxury fountain pen, meeting his gaze as soon as they made eye contact with each other. For a second she thought he had the most beautiful set of chocolate orbs, but then she remembered how her future career was also in the firm hands of its owner.

"Miss Berry," he started, "do you have an idea who you're talking to?"

"Uhm," she hesitated for a second. Besides the fact that he is the head of Drizzle Berries, Rachel really had no idea who he was. Not even his name. Just then, she heard the bespectacled man beside her coughing the answer to the question in her mind.

"Finn Hudson."

"Of course, you are Mister Finn Hudson, CEO of Drizzle Berries." She confidently answered, then looking appreciatively at the angel in disguise beside her; the others still staring between her and Finn Hudson as if they were watching an intense scene. "One of the most powerful people in the music industry."

"Exactly. Now what made you think that this company would return the sentiment and agree to present you a recording contract?" He was eyeing her critically, as if he was undressing her with just his eyes.

Rachel caught sight of the CD player sitting by one of the accent tables. "With all due respect, I'd rather you experience the answer yourself." Her lips curved up a little as she grabbed her CD, walked over to the player, put it in, and pressed play. Afraid to hear the piercing, flat tone of rejection from Finn Hudson, Rachel took the introductory notes of the song as her cue to excuse herself and leave. But before she could make another step, she stopped when she suddenly heard nothing but silence. Did Finn Hudson really think she doesn't deserve this kind of opportunity?

"Miss Berry I want to see you in my office in three minutes. Artie will escort you on your way out." Once again, he didn't even bother to look at Rachel's slightly shocked face while he spoke. "As for everyone, you may now leave." And that was it. Finn Hudson exited the conference room with nothing more but a less tensed air for everyone to breathe in.

...

"And most importantly, show him how passionate you are with your craft." Artie Abrams reminded Rachel as soon as the elevator door opened to the topmost floor of the Drizzle Berries building. "Think positive, Miss Berry. Finn may be tough, but he only wants what's best. Good luck." She wondered how close Mr. Hudson and Mr. Abrams really were, but then she realized she wasn't in the position to ask. With a smile, the wheelchair-bound executive motioned for her to go inside Finn Hudson's office. But before Rachel took another step into the room, she faced Artie, grinning; "Thank you, Mr. Abrams. And please, call me Rachel."

"Rachel, it is then. And you can call me Artie." And with that, the two went their separate ways. Rachel tried to even her breathing out as she walked closer towards the glass door that divided her and the fulfillment of her dreams.

"Sit down, Ms. Berry," the man flatly spoke as she let herself in, not breaking his eyes from the papers on his desk. "We don't have much time." Rachel hurried towards the vacant chair in front and immediately seated herself properly, waiting for the verdict of the music mogul.

He then began, "I'm going to be straightforward here; this record company currently has no spot for an artist like you." She felt like her dreams had finally fallen apart with those words. No more Broadway. No more singing career. _This was the end, Rachel._

"However, if you really needed a job right now I can give you one." he stopped his work and looked directly at Rachel, who in turn still couldn't speak for the life of her. "It's going to pay well, fairly even better than if you start here as a recording artist. It can cover all your bills, mortgages, bring food to your table, and even provide you several more for savings."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. If Mr. Hudson was still being straightforward with her then he's definitely not doing well at it. What kind of job could possibly give her that? "I'm sorry, sir, but, I'm not sure what your proposition is about," Rachel frankly told him.

"Ah, my bad. You'll be working for my daughter," he proposed. She noticed Mr. Hudson's eyes veering towards the photo frame at the rightmost side of his desk, softening when he looked at it. Perhaps he saw her watching him as he did so, she'd never know, but he turned the frame over so she could see the girl in the picture. A little wide-eyed and awestruck, Rachel stared at the picture for the longest time. "That's Ava. She six now and she uh.." she heard him clear his voice, "..she hasn't spoken a word since the day she was supposed to learn how to talk."

Rachel's eyes averted back to Mr. Hudson, who was still focused on the frame between them. She was even more confused, but she didn't want to ask him whether Ava was a deaf-mute as she feared she might make things worse. It was a good thing that he felt like continuing despite her silence.

"The doctors already canceled out her being a deaf-mute, but they weren't able to diagnose her with anything else. She was crying so loud back when she was just a baby, I..." he trailed off, "..I don't know where it had gone wrong, or what I did wrong."

She couldn't manage to say a word to him, not even one to express her sympathy or a single word for reassurance. Rachel was simply speechless at that moment. What started out as a possible stepping stone for a music career turned into something far different. Honestly, she wanted to help Mr. Hudson with his daughter. If anything Rachel strongly believed that music spoke louder volumes than simple words or any medical treatment. Perhaps her knowledge at that could help Ava. However, Rachel was slowly growing tired of helping others in need, she already had a handful of that with Blaine. Not that she was complaining about it and all but - she promised herself at the beginning of the day that it's going to be a brand new start, that she deserved putting herself first just this once.

"Mr. Hudson, I understand the situation however, I cannot accept your offer." She rejected his offer so simply she was expecting him to call her out on being a diva or something right then and there. But he did not, so she figured it was time to bid her goodbyes, "I have to go. Thank you for the time, sir. And I'm really, really sorry."

He let her make her way to the door without any complaint. But before she swung it open, she heard him say; "Feel free to contact my office anytime you change your mind. Good luck, Miss Rachel Berry."

...

Her ten-hour shift at Ellen's Stardust Cafe just ended and Rachel was beyond exhausted. After being rejected for a recording contract at Drizzle Berries she went back to auditioning for as many roles as she could on and off-Broadway, but with helping Shelby financially she had little to no time for being persistent and letting her dreams lead the way. Somewhere along the road the part of her that used to be such a big dreamer and achiever died, just so she could grow up and face the tough life in front of her.

As she turned the final block back to their house, Rachel's phone rang. She saw her mom's name flash on the screen and wondered what was it that couldn't wait until she got home. "Mom?"

"Rachel, honey, i-it's Blaine.." Shelby shakily said through the other end, "..he- I heard a noise in the bathroom and when I got there he-"

"He what, Mom? Can you please just..calm down and tell me?" It sounded bad coming from Shelby, like something terribly bad happened. Though the moment she heard her brother's name she assumed nothing good would come out of this phone call.

"He was unconscious," her mother choked, which then turned into a complete sob. "He was pale and he wasn't breathing anymore so I called 911 and we rushed him to the hospital." Rachel felt her heat skipped a beat. She couldn't afford to lose Blaine. She had been doing her best to keep her family tight and tied despite all circumstances and she wasn't backing down now, not after all they had been through, especially with Blaine. "The doctors told me it was a drug overdose, he took too much anti-depressants and..." Shelby couldn't continue anymore, and Rachel herself was starting to feel the tears collecting in her eyes.

Fortunately a cab was just passing by and she had managed to hail it, "Mom, please. Calm down. We're gonna get through this, we always do." she reassured, but her voice betrayed the conviction in those words as it broke a little more. "Hang tight, I'll be there soon. I love you." She hung up after Shelby replied and tried to find some solace in the comfort of the cab's leather seat. She honestly believed three years had changed her brother for the better, now it seemed like they hadn't even made a single step forward. And if this was bound to get worse, whatever effort she was currently putting in wouldn't be enough to make ends meet, she needed a bigger, better solution.

Once more she reached for her phone and keyed in the numbers, "Hello, this is Rachel Berry and I need to speak with Mr. Finn Hudson."

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for being irresponsible and posting this so late! I admit that besides school I have been preoccupied with a lot of stuff that prevented me to update this fic. To everyone who is reading this and is patiently following this story, thank you all so much! I hope you could all be a little more patient as the next few chapters would most likely be telling the foundations of the lead characters. And before I forget, all my love and thanks to Debbie (leacorymonteith tumblr) and Abbey (IThinkIJustGleedMyself) for beta'ing some parts. Reviews are love, angels! 3 **

**P.S.: To the person who was wondering how Rachel and Blaine became siblings (and twins for that matter) despite her being adopted by the Berry men, you might have to watch out for the explanation on the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
